X Men vs Freddy
by Question to the World
Summary: *CANCELLED* Can the X-Men destroy Freddy Krueger for all time or will they succumb to his deadly nightmares? *going to be rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

"The best thing about dreams is that fleeting moment, when you are between asleep and awake, when you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy, when for just that one moment you feel with your entire soul that the dream is reality, and it really happened."

- Oprah Winfrey

***************************

Fred Dukes was lying on the bed in front of the television in his bedroom in the rundown house he was living in. He was better known from his old name in the circus and rodeo days. Blob. He was of a massive size. He was deemed "unmovable." Yes, just a few short years ago he was a main attraction but now, a two bit criminal. He had nothing better to do than watch the television. Todd Tolansky and Lance Alvers were about to leave for a hot party downtown.

"Hey tubby, you just gonna lay there all night or you gonna get wild and freaky with some hot young chickadees with us?" Todd asked.

"Get lost, losers. I've gotta catch up on "The OC," there's a repeat marathon on tonight." Dukes replied.

"Suit yourself, fatboy." Todd said.

"Ha! Like any hot chicks would wanna ride that anyway!" Lance commented.

"Chubby chasers?" Todd replied. "Hahahaha!"

"Get lost before I break your little necks." Dukes said.

Dukes was flipping through the channels as they took off and finally landed on a childhood favorite, Pinocchio. Tears came to Dukes eyes when the film finally reached its happy conclusion. He took a sip of Coca Cola and reached for the remote, turning the channels before landing on Cnn News. They were rambling on about the latest "Mutant Problems," "War in Iraq," "Mass Murders of Teenagers All Across the Country." That last one caught Dukes attention. The reporter reported that apparently a strange phenomenon had been occurring. Teens were dropping like flies from sea to shining sea. Many of the victims had one thing in common. "Claw marks on the bodies. Resembling four razor wounds." The reporter mentioned that the descriptions of the claw marks matched description of marks on murder victims by a former mass murderer in Ohio. One that had just disappeared one day after being released by the police after a search warrant wasn't signed in the right place. He threw out the name, Freddy Krueger. But the reporter remarked that that was so long ago that Freddy was surely dead by now. Right? "Could there be a copycat or copycats?" The reporter asked a police chief from "Springwood, Ohio, home of former mass murderer, Freddy Krueger." "All leads are being investigated." Dukes eyes began to become heavy. He darted in and out of awareness before turning over on his side, finally deciding to allow himself to fall asleep. Dukes eyelids popped open as he heard sound of static coming from the TV. The connection had been lost, there was just snow.

"Ah, stupid TV!" Dukes yelled as he threw the remote straight at the TV screen, but it flew right THROUGH the screen, like through some jello.

"What the...?" Dukes asked.

Suddenly the sound of static began to become more like people cheering. Dukes got out of bed and walked out of the room, following the sound. Suddenly he was in a dark tunnel with light at the end. He looked down and noticed he was in a snappy red latex outfit.

"What's goin' on here? Where am I?" Dukes thought to himself.

He walked towards the light, once he reached the end he found himself at a fair. The people were dressed in cowboy attire, blue jeans, brown jackets, oversized hats, boots, etc. Dukes noticed a sign that read "Texas State Fair/Rodeo, The Greatest Little Place on Earth!." Dukes looked around and noticed the "attractions." A human firing range, where people could literally shoot at other people. A contest for the largest pigs in Texas, except these pigs were demon-like hell-pig monstrosity's. Yes, the place was more like a carnival of horrors.

"What kinda place..." Dukes thought to himself.

Suddenly a young man ran up to Dukes, grabbing his hand and attempting to pull the massive man.

"Dukes, what are you doin' dickin' around?! We need you on the field, now!" The man said.

"The field?" Dukes asked.

"Yes, stupid, its time for your act!" The man replied as he continued to try to pull the Blob in front of him. "Your really unmovable aren't you? Come on, if you want that big payday, that is!"

Dukes followed the man, hearing the sounds of people cheering in the distance until they reached a field covered in brown dirt. The crowd began to cheer even louder when they came on the field. The man left. Lights flashed from the cameras of the crowd.

"They love me! They love me again!" Dukes exclaimed.

An announcer began to exclaim "Fred Duuuuuukes, the invincible Blooooooooooooob," etc. Two rodeo clowns, with brown fedora hats and demented makeup jobs opened a gate and a mean looking black bull with huge horns emerged. The first clown held up a red and green cape in front of the bull. The bull charged the clown and plunged its horns into him, lifting him up in the air and and threw him into the crowd. The crowd began to cheer with blood lust.

"Whoa, Man! That guy just died! What's wrong with you people?!" The other clown exclaimed.

The crowd booed and chanted "Kill! Kill! Kill!" Dukes watched it all in silence as a man with a shotgun emerged onto the field.

"You want I should kill him?" The man asked on the mic he was holding.

"Yes! Yea, boy! woooo, Kill 'im!" Responses came form the crowd.

The crowd threw beer bottles onto the field, striking the man in the head, the man became enraged and fired into the crowd, striking several spectators. Then fired at the remaining clown, killing him. The crowd cheered once more and began throwing more bottles and cups.

"Ain't no way were gettin' outta here alive, son, they want our heads. Best we do it ourselves. They wont be as gentle." The man said as he aimed the gun at himself and fired. But he did not die. He had a hole in himself but was still standing. "Your turn." The man said as he aimed the shotgun at Dukes.

"No!" Dukes yelled as he grabbed the barrel of the gun and bent it up. He grabbed the man who suddenly had a razored glove on his right hand and slashed Dukes across the chest. Dukes screamed as he threw the man high above the field into the press box, causing glass to shatter and fall into the crowd.

"You want more?! You'll get more!" Dukes yelled into the mans mic which had been laying on the dirt. Dukes focused his eyes on some hot young girls in the lower decks of the crowd. They were making passes at him with body language. He started towards them but then one of them threw a beer bottle at him which smashed on his chest. They began to laugh and threw peanuts at him. The crowd began to laugh and heckle. Some teenage boys began to berate Dukes, yelling insults, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Kooooooooool-Aid!," etc.

"Stop laughing at me!" Dukes yelled.

The man Dukes had thrown into the press box appeared next to him and handed him an AK-Forty-Seven.

"Here, use this. That'll teach 'em." The man said.

Dukes grabbed the gun and made short work of the teen boys. Then turned his attention to the girls who were dressed in tiny shorts, purple and pink tube tops and giant white cowgirl hats.

"That's the spirit, son!" The man exclaimed.

Dukes turned back to the man and fired. The man flew back and apparently died. The crowd began to boo even louder at Dukes. Several dozen jumped on top of him, all wearing razored gloves, wrestling him to the ground. Dukes roared up and threw them all off, sending them flying everywhere. A bottle struck Dukes in the face. He roared as he wiped the beer off but when he opened his eyes the place was suddenly empty. Silent. No sign of any struggle or death at all. He heard a beautiful female voice behind him.

"Frederick...Frederick..." The voice called. Suddenly a brilliant blue light descended from above. A gorgeous woman appeared in the light. She had blonde hair and was dressed in a long blue dress.

"I am the Blue Fairy." The woman spoke. "I've come to make all your dreams come true."

"That it, I'm dreamin'." Dukes said to himself.

"This is no dream, Frederick." The Blue Fairy replied. "Tell me, what is it you've always secretly desired in your heart?You've always wanted to be normal like the other boys, haven't you? You've always wanted to be skinny."

"Well...Yea, sure, just to see what its like, would be nice for a while..." Dukes replied.

"Then you have but to wish it and it will happen." She said.

Dukes took a deep breathe, he knew it was just a dream but he could go along with it. "I wish I was skinny."

"It will be done." She said.

Dukes yelped as he felt a ripple though his body. "I can feel it. I can feel it through my body. Its getting lighter!" He exclaimed. But suddenly he felt a wave of pain through him. He began to scream. He heard not a lovely young woman's voice but a deep raspy chuckle. The fairy was gone and in her place was a man in a brown fedora hat, red and green sweater and brown trousers. The mans horrible grin was of yellow rotted teeth. The man was horribly burned with red and black and yellow blotches on his face. The man had a set of razors on his right hand dangling them delicately.

"'Blue Fairy' your fat ass!" The man exclaimed.

Freddy Krueger. Dukes heard the roar of the crowd once again as they had suddenly reappeared in those empty silver seats. Freddy held a mic to his mouth.

"You want more?! You'll get more!" Freddy exclaimed into the mic!

The crowd roared as Dukes looked down as the flesh began to melt off his arms and hands. He felt a rippling through his stomach as his belly began to shrink.

"The only problem with you, Frederick, is sometimes your hard to stomach!" Freddy said, playing it up the crowd as the crowd began to laugh incessantly.

Dukes continued to scream as he melted to skin and bone. Finally Dukes succumbed and fell over, dead.

"Hell is other Freddy's." Krueger said as the crowd let out one more ghastly laugh.

In Dukes room in the rundown house, a mess of gore and guts laid on the floor, barely resembling anything human. Later that night Todd and Lance returned home, obviously a little more than tipsy, red lipstick kisses on their faces.

"Wooooo, what a party!" Todd exclaimed. "You smell somethin'?"

"Yea, its comin' from fatboys room." Lance replied.

Todd noticed something leaking from the room into the hallway. He opened the door all the way and saw it. Todd screamed and then threw up. Lance joined him.

"Oh my..." Lance said and then threw up.

"Well, get the shovel." Todd remarked. 


	2. Chapter 1 Alternate Ending

...Dukes turned back to the man and fired. The man flew back and apparently died. The crowd began to boo even louder at Dukes. Several dozen jumped on top of him, all wearing razored gloves, wrestling him to the ground. Dukes roared up and threw them all off, sending them flying everywhere. A bottle struck Dukes in the face. He roared as he wiped the beer off but when he opened his eyes the place was suddenly empty. Silent. No sign of any struggle or death at all. He heard a beautiful female voice behind him.

"Hey, Fred." The voice called.

He turned to see Jean Grey, the girl he had had a crush on, one of his mortal enemies sitting there on a railing, smiling at him, her long legs crossed, dangling. She was dressed in a beautiful red sheath dress with white sparkles, out of place in this environment. The beautiful young woman's long blood red hair draped across half her face. Dukes gulped. Her voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Hey there." Jean said.

"Jean?" Dukes asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She replied.

"What are you doin' here?" Dukes asked.

"I came to see you." Jean replied. "I know you still want me."

"But I thought you were still with that douche bag jock Scott Summers?" Dukes asked. "You were with him at the prom."

"I realize I made a mistake. I should have been there with you. I got rid of him. He's in a ditch now. I've changed, Fred. You've changed. You've lost a ton of weight. Your so hot now. So sexy. So masculine. My body wants yours. I want you... now! Come kiss me." She said as she began to slide one of her dress straps down her shoulder and arm.

"All right."

Dukes began towards her as she presented herself to him.

"Oh Fred, I've dreamed of this moment." Jean said as Dukes grabbed her and started kissing her all over.

"Yea, that's it..." Jean started.

"Never done this before." Dukes said.

"Your doing just fine." Jean returned.

Dukes closed his eyes and then heard a deep raspy chuckle.

"Oh, Pull my hair, Fred!" The new deep raspy voice said.

Dukes opened his eyes and saw a horribly burnt man in a red and green sweater now under him. Freddy Krueger. He felt something in his stomach. Claws from the mans right hand had slashed him across the belly. He backed off and as he did so the fat all began to ooze out. He screamed. Krueger laughed. Dukes succumbed to his injuries and died.

"You were the best I ever had." Freddy said.

As he did so, Dukes body laying in the dirt turned into a bluish-white light and flowed seamlessly at Freddy and seemed to disappear inside him. Freddy moaned as it did so.

"Soulgasm!" He exclaimed.

In Dukes room in the rundown house, a mess of gore and guts was all over the bed and floor. Later that night Todd and Lance returned home, obviously a little more than tipsy, hair messed up, red lipstick smudges on their faces.

"Wooooo, what a party!" Todd exclaimed. "Hey, what's that?"

Todd noticed something leaking from Dukes room. He opened the door all the way and saw it. Todd screamed and then threw up. Lance joined him.

"Oh my..." Lance said and then threw up.

"Do we call the police or the carpet cleaners?" Todd asked.

"No, we get shovels." Lance replied. 


	3. Chapter 2

Several days later...

Rain was in the forecast in Bayville, New York. It was not yet dark out that night but cloudy enough to block the sunset. The wind began to stir up. The sound of thunder rumbled in the sky as purple lightning lit up the blue-gray clouds. A lonely green street sign that read "Elm St." was tossed helplessly back and forth in the wind as leaves flew by. In the upscale neighborhoods of the town, parents called their children who were playing outside back into their massive houses before the brunt of the storm hit. They brought their cats and dogs in. They didn't know that this storm was only just the beginning of the troubles that would soon hit their little town. Hope Cunningham was looking for a place to stay for the night. She had no money on her, she had been forced to become a pick pocket but today had slim pickings. She was a strikingly beautiful young seventeen year old woman who was mature in body and in mind. Her long black hair was messy and looked as if it hadn't been washed for days. The bags and black rings under her eyes gave way to the fact that she hadn't slept for days. She wanted to so badly but she just could not bring herself to sleep. Still she knew she would have to sleep again eventually. Her long sleeved white shirt was tattered and she wore a pair of light blue jeans with rips in them. She was in desperate need of clothes. But her beauty still shined through her appearance. She had been a perfectly normal teenage girl once in what seemed so long ago. Until she heard one name. Freddy. Then her life as she knew it came to an end. She began to dream about a boiler room and a man. A horribly burnt man with knives for fingers. He was trying to kill her. She told her friends at school and they began to dream about the man as well. It became an epidemic. Her friends all died. Including her best friend. Her little sister Cecilia. She never knew how or why this all happened. She went to see a consoler. The consoler died shortly later. The young woman was found slashed in her office after a nap. "Not again!" Hope thought at the time. Hopes grieving parents decided to send her away from the cold atmosphere in Springwood, Ohio to a brighter one in sunny Malibu, California where her relatives lived. They had agreed to take her in. Maybe it would do her some good, they thought. She agreed to go, she hoped at last to get away from this death. The man in her dreams continued to haunt her. She was strong willed though. Determined to beat him, she eluded death. Once in California, she told her new family about the man. Then it all happened again. Her two cousins both died in their sleep not long later. It was all over again. All hope was lost for Hope. She began to lose her mind. At last she was ready for death. She just didn't want to live anymore. She told the man in her dreams to just do it. Kill her. She didn't care anymore.

"I'm not going to kill you. I want you to keep telling people about me." The man told her. "Tell everyone you meet about Freddy Krueger. Because, after all, every town has an Elm Street!"

Hope had almost completely lost it by now and agreed. She didn't know what she was saying anymore. She just did it. Freddy told her to runaway. She did as he said. Like a puppet on strings, she fled across Arizona, New Mexico, Colorado and the Midwest, telling anyone she came across about the legend of Freddy Krueger. Especially people her own age. She stole money to eat and for hotel rooms. Everywhere she went, people turned up dead. She would always leave before anyone noticed her. However the national media had caught wind of the mysterious wave of murders now and spread their news across the country like locusts in a field through the television and internet. She received instructions in her dreams once again. Send a note to all the major news networks. Tell them the similarities of the murders to the ones in Ohio committed by a killer by the name of Freddy Krueger. Make them remember him. She did so. Hope had been on the run for over a year and now she was in the town of Bayville, New York. She wanted to get to shelter before the storm started but everyone she met turned her away of course. The rain began to fall as night fell. At that familiar mansion on 1407 Graymalkin Lane, things had been peaceful recently and our intrepid band of heroes were planning on another nice relaxing evening. Truthfully, it was boring lately. Nothing was going on. That was about to change.

"Hey, anybody up for a game of strip poker?" Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler asked in his German accent as he bamfed into the main living room in his blue form focusing his eyes on Jean Grey and Anna Marie aka Rogue, holding up a deck of cards.

"For the last time..." Jean began sweetly, "NO!" Anna finished for her in a slightly less nice tone of voice.

"Get lost, blue monkey." Scott Summers aka Cyclops said as he overheard the comment Kurt had made to his "special" friend Jean.

"Fine, I will!" Kurt yelled as he bamfed out of the room.

"What a horndog." Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat commented.

Kurt bamfed onto his bed in his room. He put his iPhone on and began to read a magazine.

Anna sighed. "Just isn't the same without Logan here." She commented. Logan aka Wolverine had business in Canada.

"Yea, he always knows how to liven the place up." Kitty added.

"Logan will be back in several days." A voice said from the hallway outside the living room. Professor Charles Xavier entered in his motorized chair with Ororo Munroe aka Storm. "But do not worry, we are having company tonight. Jean?"

Jean began to use her mental powers. She placed her finger tips on the sides of her forehead.

"Yes, I sense her. She is on the property. I sense no ill intentions."

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Let us go and find out." Xavier said.

Hope crept up to the front door and looked through the peep hole to see the group of people headed towards the door. One of them in a motorized wheelchair-thing.

"They know I'm here!" She said to herself.

She heard a voice in her head.

"Ordinarily I try to stay out of peoples minds..." The voice said. The door opened.

"...But we were wondering if you needed assistance?" Xavier finished as the door opened. He, Ororo, Jean, Scott, Anna and

Kitty were standing there. Hope was soaked.

"Strange, I could have sworn I heard your voice..." Hope started.

"Come in from the rain, dear." Xavier said.

"Thank you." She said as she did so.

"Are you thirsty?" Xavier asked. Hope nodded. "Anna, fetch us some tea, please."

"I need a place to stay tonight." Hope stated.

"You are more than welcome here. I am Charles Xavier. This is Ororo, Scott, Kitty, Jean and Anna will be back with your tea in a minute." He gestured at each one of them.

"What is your name?" Ororo asked.

"Hope. Hope Cunningham."

"Hope, lets get you out of those wet clothes." Ororo said.

"My clothes look like they'd fit you." Jean commented. "Your more than welcome."

"Thank you, Jean." Hope said. "I haven't been able to afford clothes lately."

"I bet you could use a hot shower." Ororo motioned her along.

Kurt heard the strange voice from downstairs and looked down the balcony to see the strange girl. He gasped and quickly turned his holographic image inducer to change to his human form. Other inhabitants of the mansion came from their rooms.

About an hour later...

Hope was looking much better after that shower and in new clothes. Everyone in the mansion was surrounding around her.

"Thank you all. You've all been so kind." Hope said. "I don't deserve your kindness."

"Nonsense." Xavier rebuked her.

"So where are you from?" Scott asked.

"I... I'm from Ohio. A town called Springwood."

"You said you were wandering around?" Anna asked.

"Lets not pry with the girl." Ororo commented.

"I ran away from home."

"Couldn't you just read her mind, Professor?" Scott whispered to Charles.

"As I said, I don't want to go in someone's mind without their permission. And I have sensed no ill will." He whispered back. "But I have sensed something else."

"Why did you run away?" Jean asked.

"I didn't like my parents." She lied. "They used to drink a lot and hit me."

"Oh, I see." Jean said.

"Leaving there was the best thing that could have ever happened." Hope said sadly.

"Running away is never the answer." Xavier said.

"Professor, I sense dishonesty." Jean whispered to Charles.

"I know, when she wants to tell us what really happened, she will."

"How are you able to do that? Read my thoughts? Are you those mutants?" Hope asked, having heard their comments.

Xavier nodded.

"Yes. We are. You mustn't tell anyone..."

Suddenly her expression turned dark. Her dark piercing eyes fixated on Jean.

"There was a man after me." She said.

"What man?" Xavier asked.

"He knows when your sleeping, he knows when your awake, he knows you have a soul to take." Hope started.

"Who, Santa Claus?" Scott asked jokingly. Jean nudged him.

"His name is Freddy Krueger. You'll know him when you see him. Tell everyone you know. Warn them." Hope said as if in a trance. "Your powers wont be able to protect you."

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"For a while he couldn't leave the town where I'm from. I gave him the power to expand his territory. He uses me." She explained.

"I think what you need is a good nights sleep." Ororo said. "We'll discuss this more in the morning."

"Yes, lets all retreat." Xavier added. "Ororo will show you to your room, Hope."

The dark expression came over Hopes face again as Ororo began to lead her to her room. She turned to face them.

"One more thing, may Freddy have mercy on your souls."

She and Ororo disappeared from sight.

"Like, what was she talking about, Professor?" Kitty asked.

"Seems like a bit of a weirdo to me." Kurt commented under his breathe.

"She is in a lot of distress. We must give her time." Xavier stated.

The rain continued to pour down all that night. The mansion was dark but the flashes of lightning lit the place up momentarily from time to time. Xavier slept in his room, his head began to move back and forth. Suddenly he awoke and perched his head up, looking around the dark room. He felt a presence there with him. Then he heard a deep raspy voice.

"They are my children now."

Xavier saw a man in a hat standing over his bed in a flash of lightning and then was gone. Xavier awoke a second time. It was a dream. Hope was in her room, She was sitting up on the bed, trying so hard not to fall asleep. She took a small pocket knife that she had hidden out from her pocket and ran the blade across her arm. She had other razor scars on her arms as well but not caused by Freddy.

"So tired. Cant fall asleep." Hope said weakly to herself. "Cant..."

She heard that familiar chuckle come from the front of her large room. "Ha ha ha ha."

"Don't cut yourself, that's my job." Freddy said, standing there wagging a razored finger at her.

"No, no, no!" Hope screamed realizing that she was asleep and her tormentor was standing in front of her.

"Your work is over." Freddy said and disappeared.

Hope had a look of disbelief on her face. Could it really be over? She crept off of the bed and out into the hallway. No sign of him anywhere. She looked back into her room. Empty. She searched downstairs. She couldn't see or feel him anywhere. She went into the kitchen and turned the light on. Nothing. For the first time in a very long time, a smile came over her face.

"HA!"

Freddy leapt from behind her and clawed her in the back. She screamed as the claws rammed in deep.

"Now there's enough fear to go around for a long time." Freddy said as his bloody arm rammed through the front of her.

Hopes grimaced face was that of agony as she finally died.

"All hope is lost." Freddy said.

The next morning...

Was sunny. The teen mutants of the mansion were about to leave for school when Ororo noticed that Hope was no where to be seen. She went to her room and opened the door.

"Hope?" She asked before opening the door fully. She gasped at what she saw. Hope was lying on her stomach on the bed, bloody wounds on her lower back, sheets stained red. The pocket knife still in Hopes hand. Scott rushed in and held her wrist.

"No pulse, she's dead." 


End file.
